


The Real Deal

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Multi, Polyamory, Swearing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: "You must admit our situation is; far; from the normal," the Aburame nudged her head back onto his shoulder and he ran his hand over Shikamaru's hair again. "It would make sense; that someone would not understand it." [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten/Aburame Shino
Kudos: 8





	The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just a random idea that popped into my head if my OT3 were real and, as usual, Shino's got his shit together. He's a smart boy our Shino. *heart hands*
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Three-Way Relationship. Mentions of Anxiety. Swearing. Mild Threat.

"Why do I always have to escort you around when you come here? Surely you know your way about by now. Especially if you're just going back to the hotel. I have plans you know."

"Don't be such a whiner," the blonde woman told the younger boy off. "It could be worse; you could be stuck doing paperwork."

"At this time of night?" Shikamaru asked back in a disbelieving way. "Not likely," the Nara sighed. "Shino has probably already started giving Tenten her first chess lesson. I really wanted to see his teaching style."

"You talk about them a lot recently you know, that right?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's a little weird don't you think?"

Shikamaru shrugged as they turned down the street the sand ninja's hotel was on.

"They're my partners, make sense I talk about them the most doesn't it?"

Temari gave a strange sort of chuckle. "Right right whatever."

"Once again you are safely at your door," he stated half sarcastically when they reached the entrance to the hotel lobby. "I'll see you tomor-"

He was cut off by the blonde fisting her hands in his chunnin jacket collar and pulling him into an abrupt kiss; he instantly shoved her away a disgusted and angry look appearing on his features.

"What the hell Temari?!"

"Well you don't have to act like that!" She yelled back only making him angrier. She scoffed and he felt a growl crawl up his throat. "I just thought-"

"You thought what exactly?! That I would throw away the two best partners in the world for what? A quick fling?"

"Wait; all that partner junk was real?" She looked truly confused at that and the growl did come out his throat then. "You're _actually_ dating the _two_ of them? I thought you just made that up."

"Why the hell would I make that up?" Shikamaru threw back arms raising in a confrontational way. "Why would I make up that I have a loving boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I mean," she shrugged looking uncomfortable with this new information. "It is pretty farfetched."

"It's not farfetched it's true," the shadow user placed his forehead in his hands as an angry huff came out of him. "And now I have to go tell them what just happened, what an absolute drag."

"What? No, you don't," Temari threw her arm out like she was waving his idea off. "You don't have to tell them anything."

Shikamaru raised his head to outright glare at her then.

"Maybe you keep secrets from your partners, but I don't."

He didn't even bother to tell her he'd see her tomorrow when he stormed off then; if he had his way, he'd never see her again.

* * *

"Shika you're home!" Tenten happily exclaimed from her spot on the floor behind a setup chessboard as soon he opened the door. Her being so happy to see him somehow only made him feel worse.

"Shino's in the kitchen getting snacks! We went over all the pieces and we're just about to start the first ga-"

He cut her off when he dropped to his knees beside her and pulled her into a deep desperate kiss.

She sighed into the kiss, happily returning the affection as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you Tenten," he whispered into her neck when he pulled away to pull her into a crushing hug. "You have no idea how much."

"I missed you too Shika," she replied truthfully before releasing a confused laugh. Tilting her head to the side and giving him a questioning smile she asked. "Are you okay? You seem kinda jumpy."

"You do seem awfully affectionate all of a sudden," Shino spoke up then. Coming out of the kitchen with a tray of snacks and drinks.

"Shino," Shikamaru nearly prayed then scrambling off the floor and towards him.

The Aburame barely had time to set the tray on the nearby table before the Nara engulfed him in a crushing hug as well and moulded their lips together too.

When the two boys broke apart Shikamaru placed several kisses to his cheek and jaw.

"Missed you Shino," the Nara's grip on his boyfriend tightened. "Missed you so much."

"And I; of course; missed you also; but that was a desperation kiss," Shino pulled back to be able to look the ponytailed boy in the eye. "You only kiss like that when something bad happens. Shikamaru; tell us right now; what has happened."

"Yea Shika," Tenten added coming to their sides to wrap him up in a sideways hug. "You can tell us."

Shikamaru fisted a hand in Tenten's hair and brought Shino's forehead to lean against his.

"It's Temari."

"Ugh what did she do?" Tenten complained immediately. "Did she undo all your planning work again?"

"She does seem; to do that a lot," Shino commented and him and Tenten shared a look, the weapons mistress nodding in agreement.

Shikamaru gulped heavily pulling back to look both his partners in the eye.

"She;" he had to actually scrunch up his eyes and exhale through his nose just to get the words out. "Kissed me."

"I'm sorry _what_?" Tenten immediately hissed. " _What_ did you just say?"

"She kissed me, when I left her off at the hotel," at Tenten's furious look and Shino's betrayed one the panic he knew was coming hit him full force. "I immediately shoved her off you have to know-"

"We; do not doubt you Shikamaru," even Shino's tone screamed forsaken and broken. "We are just-"

"Angry," Tenten growled as if she was an Inuzuka.

"Hurt," Shino supplied sounding just that.

"Both," the weapons user spat before jumping on the spot and releasing an enraged noise. "I can't believe that bitch kissed you! The absolute nerve of her!"

"What did she say; was her reason for doing so?" Shino asked trying to put some reason into the action that was beyond stupid of the sand ninja. "When she is fully aware of our relationship."

"She thought, when I told her multiple times about us," Shikamaru stressed before running a frustrated hand over his face and staring at the floor. "She thought I was joking."

"What?!" Tenten outright screamed.

"Joking?" Shino fell into one of the seats at the dining table beside him, where he had previously abandoned the snack tray. "Why would you make something like that up?"

"I said that," the Nara stated in a tone pleading for them to know how he would never betray them. "I said I wasn't going to throw away the two best partners for a quick fling and-"

He was cut off when Tenten made a kunai appear and threw it full force with a yell at one of her targets on the wall, hitting the bullseye.

"That's Temari's _head_ when I se-! "

"Tenten calm yourself," Shino commented grabbing her wrist and pulling her to sit in his lap, almost keeping her captive with his arms locked around her.

"I will not calm down!" The bun haired girl shouted back. "That bitch kissed our boyfriend!"

"You must calm down; why? We can do nothing about this fact."

Tenten turned towards her capture with a snarl on her lips. "We could go _kill_ her."

"We cannot kill or maim a representative of Suna," Shino stated in a low strained voice. "We cannot cause an international incident over our; our hurt feelings please," he placed a single long kiss to the back of her neck. "Please calm."

She was obviously still furious, but she released a deep sigh and her fists lowered and her wildly flinging feet came to make small kicks instead.

"That's cheating; you know I can't resist when you do that."

Shino chuckled lightly and placed several more back of neck kisses on her skin.

The whole time this was happening Shikamaru was almost frozen in fear, interlinked fingers at his mouth like he was praying. He had done nothing wrong. _He had done nothing wrong._ But the fear, _the absolute fear_ , that the two people he loved more than anything would tell him to just leave wouldn't shift an inch.

Shino spoke again when Tenten shuffled to sit sideways in his lap and placed her head on his shoulder, a lot calmer now.

"Shikamaru come here."

He fell to the ground again to hug them both desperately, his arms tight around their waists.

"You also need to calm," Shino told him in a gentle voice, running his hand over his hair to then rest on his cheek. "We are not mad at you; not when you handled the situation as you did; not when you immediately told us what happened."

"Yea Shika," Tenten spoke then in an almost tired drained voice as she did the same motion Shino had done with her hand on the other side of his face. "We're not mad at you;" her face hardened. "That dumb bitch however can go-"

"Calm; Tenten."

More neck kisses and her body seemed to deflate and her anger evaporate again.

"How are you handling this so well?" Shikamaru almost whispered.

"I had a feeling this would happen eventually. Not with Temari maybe; but; someone; at some point."

Tenten lifted her head off his shoulder to look at Shino at that. "What? How could you have possibly known that?"

"You must admit our situation is; far; from the normal," the Aburame nudged her head back onto his shoulder and he ran his hand over Shikamaru's hair again. "It would make sense that someone would not understand it; and simply; assume; you are speaking in a strange tone about your closest friends."

"But that-"

"That does not excuse their actions no," Shino cut in. "I am just saying that from an outsider's point of view; our relationship is; vastly; different to most other peoples; to the norm."

"I wouldn't change a thing," Shikamaru breathed hugging them both. "I love us, I love you both."

"I love you two so much," Tenten added hugging them both as well.

When Shino didn't immediately say it as well Shikamaru tilted his chin up and Tenten nudged the insect user with her head.

"Shino," she whined with a pout. "Tell us you love us."

"Yea," Shikamaru smiled for the first time since entering the apartment that night. "What a drag, this would be a really good time to say it back."

Tenten lifted her head to frown pout when Shino chuckled.

"My apologies you two; I was merely taking a moment to appreciate; how lucky I am to have you both. I do love you two. I cherish you both deeply."

"Aww!" Tenten's pout became a grin. "We cherish you to you big romantic!"

As his two partners shared a kiss Shikamaru couldn't help the wave of love and relief that enveloped him.

* * *

"So how where they?" Temari asked first thing the next day." Your _partners_."

Shikamaru sighed to stop himself saying something back that would have a bit of bite to it. "You don't have to say it like that."

"The wordings a little weird you have to admit."

"Shino coined the term," Shikamaru turned his head to look at her then, face neutral but eyes hard. "It's definitely shorter than saying 'my girlfriend and boyfriend' every time isn't it?"

He turned away to look at the paper he was holding again.

"And to answer your question it took everything in Shino to stop Tenten murdering you last night;" his eyes narrowed in thought. "And frankly I'm not sure he made the right choice."

He actually saw her roll her eyes; she just didn't seem to understand it at all.

"You will apologise to them before you leave," the Nara told her firmly. "And I'm still waiting on an apology as well."

He still wasn't looking at her, but he heard her sigh.

"Look Shikamaru I'm sorry alright? For doubting your relationship and all that and you know kissing you."

"I forgive you."

He heard her half laugh at that; he wasn't exactly sure what she found so amusing about the whole thing.

"Most people would just say 'it's alright'."

"But it's not alright," he told her turning back around to glare at her. "You really insulted and angered me. Not to mention you insulted Tenten and Shino too."

At her bewildered look he sighed, muttered "what a drag", and turned fully in his seat to be facing her.

"Look I know it's not traditional and that might make it a bit hard to understand at first, but I love them, both of them. They mean everything to me. I've;" he turned away from her so she wouldn't see how choked up he was getting. He thought he had nearly lost them last night, no matter how irrational that thought might have been, he had had it, and it had well and truly shaken him to his core. He _never_ wanted to feel that again. "I've honestly never been so happy."

He heard her sigh again before finally taking the seat beside him and pulling some of the paperwork that needed done towards her.

The blonde-haired girl spoke again when she had dipped her pen in some ink and started to write.

"When I apologise later will Tenten still attack me?"

"Probably."

"Alright;" she dipped her pen in the ink again. "I need a good spar anyway."

Shikamaru felt his lips twitch at that.


End file.
